Frozen: The Corrupt Queen
by OperationWaffles
Summary: A darkness befalls the Queen of Arendelle that's has turned her into an evil killer and Lord Phoenix is summond to Arendelle as the Queen wishes to form an alliance so she can have the most powerful army to ever exist...
1. Chapter 1

Frozen fan-fiction

The Corrupt Queen

Chapter 1, Darkness

Cold. Just cold. In the dark a cold, dull mist coats the air, allowing no one to see. I can only make out a figure of a woman in the room and the floor appears to be covered in ice so I needed to be careful of my footing

"Excuse me my lord. But this room is off limits to everyone except the queen. We must leave immediately".

I turn around to sea a castle guard standing before me with an angry yet terrified look on his face "I apologise. I just got lost."

"Now follow me. I'll take you to the room where you'll be staying". As I walk down the corridor I notice many paintings of previous kings and queens who ruled this land many years ago. I walk down the damp hallway to find that the guard grabs a key from his pocket and with a loud metal sound the door unlocks and he leads me into the room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. Now I must go over a few rules."

"Rules? Why do I need rules?"

"I'm sorry my lord but there are rules for everyone. Even you. Now let me explain them. Number 1, you must never enter any rooms without permission from a guard or anyone higher up. Number 2, do not go out at night. And number 3, do not speak to the queen unless spoken to. Now I will leave you to your room, good day." He slams the door in my face before I could say a word. I was beginning to get a bad feeling about this country. I looked around the room to see what kind of accommodation I was given. It was well decorated and well cleaned which meant that they knew who they were accommodating. The bed was soft and comfy so I knew I would have a good sleep. Being tired from the long trip I decided to fall into bed and rest for the night.

"My lord. My lord!" Someone shouted through the door as well as banging to get my attention.

"What is it!" I shout as I was still very tired

"The queen requests your presence immediately!"

"Okay. Let me get dressed first!" I open the curtains expecting sunlight to glare into my eyes but only find the moon shining bright. I quickly grab my cloths and threw them on, still half asleep. I made my way to the door but it suddenly flies open and several guards run in, grab me and knock me out.

"Wake up!" The harsh shout makes me jump and I quickly scramble to my feet.

I was in a dark room and could barley make out the outline of a woman sitting in a large chair of some sorts, her legs were crossed and she rested her head on her arm on the chair.

"Kneel before the queen!" I heard a shout from behind me then a push on my shoulders that made me fall to my knees. As I had realised who she was I began to wonder, what was she going to say? What have I done to deserve this kind of treatment?

"The reason you were summoned to my kingdom lord Phoenix is that I want to discuss an alliance with your army."

"An alliance?" I ask

"Yes, I want to be able to call upon your armed forces whenever I need them"

"Humph. And why should I agree to an alliance?" I had suddenly gained most of my confidence as I knew where my position was.

"Watch your tone with me! What gives you the rite to speak like that?!" "Probably the fact that you need my help and I don't have to give you it and you know that my army is the most powerful in the world."

"I see. Maybe I'll just kill you then because it seems that you don't know who you are dealing with."

"Oh I do Queen Elsa. I might not know much about you but I know that you are one of the most vile people to walk the Earth and it's all because of your gift."

"And this gift will slowly freeze you from the inside out!"

"Good luck with that. I will take leave and just leave you with this message, you are not the only one!" I slowly begin to walk to the door.

"So she is corrupt after all?"

"Yes high king, it looks like her power has taken her over, it's not her fault. By the way before we attack I stumbled upon something that I did not understand."

"What?"

"I accidentally went into a room which had two frozen people in there"

"Was it princess Anna and her husband?"

"No. One was Anna and the other was..."

"Who?"

"...Elsa."

"I see. This is bad. This is very bad. We'll have to attack now while there's still hope."

"Very well I'll summon my dragon, we'll fly there at dawn."

When I had just got to sleep after a long 7 days at sea someone knocks on my door once again, but this time instead of a loud angry voice bellowing through the door, a timid and quiet female voice that can barely be heard says "my lord?"

"Yes?"

"The high king requests your presence."

"I'll be out in a minute." I say still laying back while I can here her small feet scuttle away. I begin to slowly crawl my way out of bed and perform the same routine as I did in Arendelle; putting on my cloths and heading for the door. I then reach for the twinkling gold door handle, open the door then walk out into the hallway looking through the windows as I stride towards the temple of kings wear the high throne rests in the night.

Walking through the arched doorway I see the high king looking out over the kingdom.

"Walk with me." He says in a stern tone. I quickly jog over to him and he begin to walk through the hall of royalty.

"This business with Arendelle. It won't affect you in any way will it?"

"I guess I was born there, but I think it needs to start a new."

"I see, that is good. You were in the royal army were you not?"

"I was indeed. I was assigned to guard the king. It was a good assignment as the king and I have been friends since childhood so we were able to talk and laugh whenever we wanted. I was also on the ship when it sank."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was the only survivor. I tried to save him but he could not let go of his wife."

"An honourable man."

We both stop to dip our heads in respect towards my king and my friend.

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"The fact that you know more about him than his own daughters. Or daughter as it now is."

"I guess."

"Now. I think we've talked long enough. You should rest, you'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Fan Fiction

The Corrupt Queen

Chapter 2, Questions

Wind rushes through my face and I feel adrenaline flow through my body as I soar across the open ocean towards the volcano islands where the headquarters of my army resides.

"You say you are going to attack Arendelle are you not?" Asks Ismir, the southern fire dragon who has been my friend for many years.

"Yes. It's time it had a new leader."

Ismir looks up at me in surprise, "really? I thought you were going to leave the country to the Queen's younger sister."

"That's the problem. She went missing about three months ago just after she sent a letter to me in distress about her sister getting more aggressive by the second."

"Intriguing." Ismir takes a moment of thought then quickly changes direction, I haft to hold on as he almost knocks me off.

"What are you doing?"

Ismir looks up and smiles "to an old friend of mine, he'll know what's wrong with the Queen."

We were flying for hours but eventually I began to see the outline of a mountain appear out of the ocean fog.

"This is it" Ismir says as we fly ever nearer to the towering giant. He starts to fly further up, into the clouds and keeps fly up until we get above the cloud line. I looked around and then saw a tower on the peak of the mountain then we fly over and landed on a large rounded balcony, the perfect size for Ismir to rest on.

"Erran!" Ismir shouts making me jump as I didn't expect it at all. We stood there for a few minutes, then an old man slowly pokes his head round the door and speaks in a slow yet deep voice, "why if it isn't Ismir, it's been almost ten years."

"It's has indeed, but this is not simply a visit, this is Lord Phoenix my new master, he has questions about ancient magic."

"Master? I say, you must be one hell of a warrior to have beaten him."

I look at him boastful "well it wasn't that hard actually." Ismir growls and looks away as it was actually quite easy.

"Ah. So if it was easy you must be the one I have visioned, the master of fire, soon to be the God of fire."

"What?!" Me and Ismir both speak at the same time

"Well that's a story for another day, now please come inside and I will answer your questions. Me and Ismir both look at each other in surprise and then I begin to follow him inside leaving Ismir in total confusion.

Inside his tower everything is neatly layer out and there are many books that all look incredibly old, on his desk there is a book in the middle and quill and ink pot next to it and on the right there is a stuffed hand pointing upwards with different rings on each finger and to the right there is a locked chest with the contents of which I do not know. He sits down at his desk and offers me a seat so I sit. He then puts on some reading glasses and looks at me with intent, "now. What do you seek to know?"

"I want to know why the Queen of Arendelle has become evil, I have already been told that it's due to her ice powers."

"The Ice Queen?!" He suddenly looks very concerned "she's still alive?!"

"What do you mean?"

"She died when she was assassinated, someone sank. Her ship."

"No, that's not her."

"What? But you did say the Queen of Arendelle didn't you?"

"Yes, she has been Queen for five years."

"Five? But the Ice Queen has been queen for over fifty years. What is her name?"

"Elsa."

"Then, she is the daughter of Queen Elisia?"

"Um, yes."

"I see, then we have another Ice Queen on our hands. This is the problem with women when they have ancient magic as part of their being, they pass it on to their children when they give birth. With men their powers are passed on with them when they die allowing them to be a god of that magic. So the only way to stop her from passing on her magic is to kill her or make sure she dies a virgin."

"I see, but I was wanting to find a way to get her back to normal because her mother wasn't like this."

"Oh, But she was. She kept the world in an eternal winter for many years, but, a man did find a way to stop her and he came to me for help, so I'll give you the same book as I gave him, just give it back when you don't need it if you don't mind."

He hands me a book with ancient letters written on it. Before I can ask about the letters he says "I've translated it if your wonder so don't worry."

I give thanks then takes my leave.

Finally I'm back on familiar ground. I'm sitting in my study in my castle. It's cold and damp so there is a thin layer of water on my desk so I wipe it off with my sleeve and shake it off. I put the book on the desk and look at it for a moment. Why did Erran just give me it and not tell me anything about it? I eventually decide that the best thing to do is to read it and find out what secrets it holds. Opening it makes a crackling noise that I personally find quite satisfying like it's not been opened for years; on the first page there is a quick introduction to magic, the different types of magic and different magical creatures that sort of thing. I skim through to find a page labeled 'seasonal magic' so I look through and find 'ice magic' so I begin to read. It starts off talking about how it is the more powerful of all the seasons and the most mysterious. Looking down I find a small section which says 'changes in personality' and this tells of how ice magic is a dark magic that has an evil aura and is mostly controlled with emotion which can cause the magic to find a certain emotion and draw its power from it so the ideal emotions and positive like happiness and satisfaction but if it chooses a negative emotion the person could become depressed or angry all the time and the only way to stop this is to trick the magic into drawing from a different emotion. This gives me an idea. What if I could try to get Alik the God of the afterlife to summon the Queens fathers spirit to comfort her so her magic will be drawn from love, the only problem was convincing a god to summon the dead or even finding the god for that matter. So I get up and walk towards my door with the book under my left arm, before I get to the door someone knocks "who is it?"

"My lord, um." My butler seemed very nervous, I've never seen him like this before.

"What?"

"Um, the queen of Arendelle has arrived at the west port."

Realising what she was going to do i grab my fire proof battle gear consisting of: obsidian gauntlets, obsidian plated boots, fire proof trousers and my infamous dragon scale trench coat that I made from a dragons skin that attacked the hold. I walk to my balcony overlooking the west side of the stronghold and see her ship docked so I jump off the balcony and use the force of intense heat to float me down towards the west port. I then get there and see her standing there with at least twenty guards so I slowly walk towards her and the guards get uncomfortable "move no further!" One of them shouts. So I stop.

"Why are you here?"

She steps in front of her guards "I was not amused at your tone towards me so I've come to teach you a lesson!"

I am amused and chuckle slightly making her even more angry. The guards beside her think I will beg for mercy so they stand looking smug. Elsa reaches her hand out and fires a bolt of ice into my heart but i do not flinch or move as it has no effect what so ever. She stands puzzled "what's going on? You should be solid ice!"

I simply say quietly "my turn" and unleash the flames that I was building up to create a line of fire burning all of the guards so much that they turn to ash but Elsa manages to quickly surround herself in ice, only just protecting her. When I stopped she removed the shield and stood quietly looking at me in horror as I stand with me arms folded, smirking.

She manages to force words out of her mouth "but how?"

"I did say that you were not the only one did I not?" She quickly turns and runs back to her boat shouting "get me out of here!" As my troops stand a around laughing as she was greatly intimidated.

When I am making my way up to the sky alter where I can summon Ismir I notice a reindeer staring at me and sort of signals me in a way to follow it, so I decide to since I have quite a bit of time on my hands. I start to follow and it excitedly scampers off like a dog wagging its tale so I'm a bit creeped out but I follow anyway. It leads me down one of the back streets towards the tavern called 'the ice master', it's relatively new so it doesn't have many customers inside and the reindeer shows me up the stars to one of the rooms. I was amused watching the reindeer desperately try and run up the stairs. It seemed like I knew this reindeer but I couldn't remember. It uses its antlers to knock on one of the doors and then a man opened the door whom I knew very well, sir Kristoff of Arendelle. "Phoenix?! What's are you doing here?!" I guess he's as slow as always then.

"Well, this is my city you know."

"Oh, I thought you said the southern isles."

"I said I was a wanted man in the southern isles. By the way, since you disappeared along with Anna where is she?"

His smile disappears and the reindeer stands beside Kristoff looking sorry for him so I knew it wasn't good news. "She was killed."

"How?"

"Elsa did it. Anna got angry with Elsa's aggressive actions so she froze her and keeps her in her trophy room which is filled with frozen people."

"So that's who I saw in that room then." We both put our hands to our hearts and pay our respects. " come up to the castle why don't you? I can get you a better room to stay in."

"That would be nice, but could Sven stay in the castle too?"

"I don't see why not."

He begins to pack his bag and I wait outside the room. As I stand waiting, a guard comes running up to me.

"My lord! My lord!"

"What's the matter?"

"The men are getting impatient. They want to attack Arendelle now."

"Very well, just give me a couple of minutes, I will be out soon. Dismissed." I turn back to see Kristoff standing in front of me, confused.

"You, Are going to attack Arendelle?"

"Yes. And since you are alive you can take the queens place." I leave him standing with Sven then he begins to walk behind me. Outside, all the men are rilled up and ready to fight. I stand on top of a wooden cart and signal them to listen. "Men. I know you are ready to fight as of what happened earlier today." The men start shouting back in agreement.

"But. You forget that the only reason why the queen fled is that she was taken by surprise, and will be ready to fight back when we get there." The men are silent.

"So I will need to postpone the attack until I can find a way to guarantee our victory." I step down and the men begin to shout angrily. I'm going to need to know how to take her down or have her realise what she has done I'm going to need advice from someone who has been moments from killing her. I'm going to regret this visit.


End file.
